Cullen VS Swan, Part 2 : Modification
by dream-imagination
Summary: Deux familles opposées, d'un côté Bella, Alice, Emmet et Jacob ; de l'autre Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Marie, Esmée et Carlisle. Des ennemis depuis toujours et pour l'éternité mais jusqu'à quel point ? Seconde Partie
1. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue**

**POV Externe**

La chambre était noire, encore plus sombre que la nuit. On aurait pu la croire à l'abandon depuis fort longtemps.

Mais un souffle erratique se faisait entendre, brisant le silence pesant de la pièce, à intermédiaires irréguliers.

Dans la pénombre on pouvait tout juste distinguer les courbes d'une femme, allongée sur un lit. Elle se mouvait d'une étrange manière, se cambrant sous l'effet de phénomènes invisibles.

La présence d'un homme aussi, était palpable, mais ses mouvements étaient si flous et rapides que l'on aurait su dire à quel endroit il se trouvait.

L'atmosphère lourde semblait se resserrer autour de ces deux êtres, pas véritablement humains au vu de leurs agissements …

($!.?/+*%°"=:£¨ù^)

Ce sentiment indescriptible et parfois inconnu, chaque personne y est confronté un jour, qu'elle soit humaine ou non, d'ailleurs.

Il est à l'origine du pire comme du meilleur, et à lui seul il peut provoquer toutes les autres émotions.

Il n'a d'égal que lui-même, sa puissance peut changer la face du monde mais bien souvent chamboule des vies.

Mais quand il s'avère dangereux au point de s'allier avec la mort, il mène alors à une impasse. Car même dans une situation impossible et inextricable il arrive à s'immiscer. Il parvient alors à rendre fou le plus sensé des êtres.

Rien ne sert de vouloir lui imposer de limites, il n'en deviendra que plus fort pour pouvoir tout changer, tout bousculer, tout dépasser. Quitte à tout renverser sur son passage, peut importe la gravité des dégâts engendrés, il persistera jusqu'à vaincre tout les obstacles qui lui seront opposer.

Bien évidemment tout cela se paye au prix fort, qui est, dans certains cas, celui d'une ou plusieurs vies.

Bien entendu, vous avez identifier là l'Amour.

Pourtant je dirais même plus ! L'amour passionnel …


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réveil difficile

_**Chapitre 1 : Réveil difficile  
**_

**PDV Edward**

J'avais pensé que le sentiment d'être perdu, c'est à dire totalement perdu était pire, que celui qu'il avait remplacé d'être vide. Mais mon état actuel était encore plus atroce. J'étais coupable. Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité mal placé comme on pourrait le penser. Mais cette fois-ci j'avais réellement mal agi. Le monstre que j'avais était, il y avait fort longtemps me semblait-il, était réapparu, uniquement quelques petites secondes. Hélas c'était déjà trop et suffisant pour commettre l'irréparable …

J'avais mordu Bella. Voilà mon terrible forfait que je ne pouvais ignorer. Depuis force m'était de constaté que plus rien à part ça n'avait d'importance. Ma famille avait d'abord cru, que je m'en voulais tellement que je n'étais plus capable de penser à autre chose. Pourtant ce n'était pas seulement ça. Car en fait, je ne pensais pas qu'à l'acte d'avoir sorti mes canines de vampires engorgées de venin pour les planter dans le cou d'un être humain, mais surtout au fait qu'il s'agissait de Bella précisément.

A la culpabilité s'ajoutait alors l'angoisse. J'ignorais totalement quelles conséquences cette morsure pouvait avoir sur elle, ce n'était pas une humaine comme les autres, loin de là. J'avais pu admirer sa puissance lors de notre combat mais aussi sa faiblesse, elle ne réagissais vraiment pas comme les autres. Alors qu'est que cela signifiait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et cela me glacé le sang.

Rosalie et Jasper me donnait des nouvelles dés qu'il en avait, par le biais d'Emmet et Alice qui les appelait de temps en temps. Mais ces quelques informations n'étaient pas assez complètes pour moi. J'avais voulu aller en quémander moi-même pour tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables mais on m'en avait empêché à chaque fois, prétextant que ça se serait de mauvaise augure. Alors quel choix me restait-il ? Je ne pouvais supporter l'attente un instant de plus. Les millions de scénarios que j'avais inventé, quant à son avenir étaient tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Et seule la vérité me soulagerait, quelle qu'elle soit ! C'était décidé je devais aller voir de mes propres yeux de quoi il en retournait.

Ce coup-ci personne, ni même la raison, ne me stopperait dans mon élan.

Mais à peine cette pensée avait-elle traversait mon esprit que je me trouvais déjà devant la demeure de Bella.

**PDV Bella**

Maintenant tout était clair. Seulement trois jours auparavant tout était sombre et flou puis petit à petit j'avais compris …

Mon dernier souvenir était mon point de départ de cette éclaircissement sur ma situation. Dans mon esprit les choses m'étaient apparues ainsi : la douleur, le sang partout autour, mon être comprimé, le mur, Edward, sa force, la mienne m'abandonnant, mon corps chétif et faible, mon extinction proche, mon esprit s'échappait, dernier battement de cils, sa bouche, ses dents acérées, mon cou sensible …

Tous ces mots s'enchevêtraient sans que je ne leur trouve un sens, j'en avais d'abord retrouvé l'ordre, puis d'un coup ça m'était apparu évident.

Me battre avec Edward avait était une erreur monumentale, je n'étais pas assez forte, ça avait été du suicide sans que j'en ai réellement conscience. J'avais eu de la chance qu'il n'est pas voulu en venir là. Il m'avait en quelque sort protéger de moi-même, de ma folie. Mais si mon inconscient m'avait poussé à cela ce n'était pas pour rien, il y avait au moins une raison, ma vengeance/ma souffrance. La perte de mes parents était quelque chose que je n'avais toujours pas accepté alors j'avais cru devoir retrouvé leur assassin et le tuer. Que j'étais naïve, cela ne ferait pas pour autant revenir mes parents. Ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, je devais continuer d'avancer sans eux.

J'avais pris Edward pour cible, car depuis que je le connaissais il avait donné un visage au monstre de mes nuits, le sien. Pourtant à part ce cauchemar idiot je n'avais aucune preuve de sa responsabilité, ni même que tout c'était réellement déroulé comme dans cet abominable cauchemar.

Il n'avait donc pas mérité toutes les horreurs que je lui avait fait subir. Et pourtant il les avait supporté et il avait résisté. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Un vampire (végétarien) au bon coeur ?! Incroyable !

C'était pour toutes ces raisons que je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de ce qu'il m'avait finalement fait. Il avait finit par craqué, cette bataille avait été aussi harassante pour lui et les conditions n'aidant pas son self-control : il m'avait mordu.

C'était cela, le poison qui me rongeait les veines, la force obscure contre laquelle je devais me battre.

Une fois que j'avais saisi l'ampleur du phénomène qui se produisait en moi, j'avais enfin pu réagir.

La quantité de venin que m'avait implanté Edward n'était pas très élevée, aussi elle se répandait lentement en moi et ses effets étaient moins puissants. J'aurais normalement du me transformer en vampire mais j'étais une Quileute, et cette qualité de mon être refusé d'être envahie par quelque chose d'inconnu et malsain.

A partir de là un autre combat avait commencé. Je devais résisté à cette affreuse douleur de brûlure, elle ne devait pas m'empêcher de penser et bouger. Mes pouvoirs m'aidait à détourné ma concentration. Je me forçais à avaler de la nourriture quotidienne en ignorant la soif nouvelle déchirant ma gorge et mes entrailles. Petit à petit avec tous ces efforts et l'aide Quileute j'avais réussi à stabiliser ma transformation en vampire. Elle s'était arrêtée sans être véritablement terminée. Je savais cependant que je devrais lutter toute ma vie pour que ma part de Quileute reste plus forte que celle de buveuse de sang.

Techniquement, mes yeux étaient d'un rouge cramoisi, variant entre le rouille et le bordeaux, c'était là le détail le plus futile. J'avais le même menu que mes frères et soeur mais les aliments n'avaient plus vraiment de goûts, manger n'était plus un plaisir mais une obligation. Ma peau était toujours à la même température, tiède, c'est à dire légèrement plus froide que celle des autres Quileutes (qui l'on un peu plus chaude) et elle s'était durci mais pas comme le roc tout de même. Ma force physique s'était décuplée mais j'étais toujours aussi maladroite et lente. Par contre mes sens étaient plus aiguisés : ma vision était plus nette et plus étendue, mon odorat plus affuté (surtout aux odeurs 'vivantes'), mon toucher était plus sensible et précis, mon ouïe était plus fin.

Tout cela pouvait semblait avantageux, mais il ne m'étais pas aisé de m'y adapter, bien au contraire. La nouvelle vision du monde que cela m'apportait ne me convenait car elle n'était pas compatible avec ma nature de Quileute.

Je m'observais dans le miroir, pour noter les changements quand une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je détalais au quart de tour pour descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Aussitôt je me retrouvais nez à nez avec lui et autour les cris d'Alice, Emmet et Jacob retentirent.

**PDV Edward**

Je réalisais ce que j'étais en train de faire seulement à l'instant où des cris stridents atteignirent mes tympans. Mais il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent. Bella se tenait là devant moi. J'avais l'impression que tout cela n'était pas réel. Du moins qu'elle n'était pas réelle. Elle n'était plus celle que j'avais connu, elle était trop différente pour cela. Un changement aussi radical était-il-possible ? J'en doutais.

Ce qui me frappa le plus fut son regard. Je n'y trouvais plus rien de ce que j'y voyais lorsqu'elle me fixais ainsi. Haine, colère, rancoeur et animosité semblaient l'avoir quittée. Maintenant j'y lisais de la stupéfaction, de l'angoisse et de la tension. Pourquoi ? Tant de questions se rajoutaient à mon esprit et se bousculaient à une vitesse inhumaine. Mes lèvres brûlaient de les poser. Et ces derniers instants qui m'avaient parus si longs ne représentaient en fait qu'une poignée de secondes.

« EDWARD ! » cria Alice

« Qu'est que tu fous ici ? » m'interpella Emmet

« Je … je sais que je n'aurai pas du. Mais il faut absolument que je … Je dois m'excuser auprès de votre soeur. Si… si elle me le permet. » tentais-je de me justifier

« Il ne faut pas l'accord du propriétaire pour qu'un vampire puisse rentrer dans une demeure ?! » ironisa Bella en détournant l'attention

« OK. Je constate que c'était une mauvaise idée. Navré. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de partir. Et d'attendre encore… » annonçais-je

« Non ! Tu as bien fait de venir. Il me semble aussi que des explications sont nécessaires. » poursuivis Bella

« Bella ? Tout va bien ? » interrogea Jacob surpris de ces paroles

« Oui. Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis à même de gérer ça. » répondit-elle en laçant un regard assuré à sa fratrie

« Ok, on vous laisse tranquille alors. Mais on reste à proximité. N'hésite pas … » prévint Alice en la fixant avec insistance

A peine eurent-ils passés la porte que Bella se tourna vers moi et plongea ses iris dans les miens. C'était comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose d'infime et précieux. Mais quoi ? Je l'ignorais ! Enfin pour le moment …


	3. Chapitre 2 : Je m'excuse !

******Partie II : Modification - Chapitre 2 : Je m'excuse !**  


**PDV Bella :**

Edward me regardait d'un air hébété, il semblait totalement chamboulé, comme s'il s'était trouvé propulsé sur une nouvelle planète ou une autre dimension. Je décidais donc de commencer légèrement la conversation pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

- Ohé Edward, tu me vois ou tu es complètement déconnecté !? lançais-je en plaisantant

- Mmmoui … Euh … qui est-tu ? interrogea-t-il toujours aussi bouleversé

- C'est moi, Bella, ta pire ennemie, tu me remets ?

- Bella … Alors c'est bien toi ! Ouf ! souffla-t-il

- Euh … c'est à mon tour d'être déconcertée ! Pourquoi ce soupir de soulagement ? m'étonnais-je

- Pour dire vrai j'étais surtout venu aux nouvelles …

- Ah bon ! Je pensais que tu cherchais des explications !?

- Et à propos de quoi ?

- Beaucoup de choses … Tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir depuis notre arrivée !

- Je ne suis pas venu t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer parmi nous deux, c'est bien moi !

- Et pourquoi cela, je te pris !?

- Cela me semble évident pourtant !

- Ce qui est évident, c'est le comportement de garce que j'ai eu envers toi jusqu'ici. C'est donc à moi de te présenter des excuses !

- Je ne suis pas irréprochable non plus. J'ai commis la pire des erreurs, il y a seulement trois semaines !

- Parce que je t'y avais poussé ! Pour cela je peux n'en vouloir qu'à moi !

- Avec l'âge et l'expérience, ce genre de dérapage ne devrait plus m'arriver depuis belle lurette. Ainsi les provocations d'une jeune fille n'auraient pas dû m'atteindre jusqu'à en arriver là !

- Eh ! Pas n'importe quelle jeune fille ! Une Quileute je te prie ! Qui t'avait pris pour cible … Là est la véritable erreur ! m'emportais-je

- STOP ! Nous n'allons pas recommencer à jouer, je pense que l'on est tous les deux suffisamment matures pour dépasser ce stade-là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais qui à parler de jeu !? C'est une conversation sérieuse que je souhaite avoir avec toi ! Or nous nous sommes trop éloignés du sujet initial !

- Voilà ! Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous renvoyer la balle depuis le début, cessons cela et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si tu le dit …

- Tu ne sembles pas convaincue mais tant pis ! Je propose que l'on passe sur les excuses et l'on pourra enfin avancer.

- Euh … Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ça !

- Déclarons que nous sommes quittes si cela te convient !?

- D'accord pour cette fois …

- Bien ! Je vais peut-être enfin obtenir ce que je cherche depuis un petit moment.

- Mais de quoi tu veux parler encore !?

- Calmes-toi s'il te plaît.

- Pour cela il faudrait que je sache ce que tu veux !

- Je te l'ai dit ! Juste savoir comment tu vas depuis …

- Eh bien … Je ne savais pas que mon état de santé t'intéressait !

- Quand je suis coupable du mal qui te ronge, si !

- Ah non ! Tu n'est pas vraiment responsable de cela ! C'est moi qui …

- Arrêtes ! On a dit qu'on s'en tenait là pour les responsabilités alors ne recommençons pas ! Dis-moi juste comment tu t'en es sorti !?

- Bon. Comme tu peux le voir, je me porte à merveille ! Merci de t'en être inquiété.

Oui, mais à part ça …

- Oh, mais tu es agaçant à la fin ! Que veux-tu savoir de plus !?

- C'est toi qui y mets de la mauvaise volonté ! Je veux juste que tu m'expliques ce que tu as vécu depuis que je t'ai mordu ! Ne me dis pas que tu en es sortie indemne !? Je sais que tu étais dans un état second après cela. Je me doute que tu as souffert le martyre ! Et je suis certain que cela a des conséquences irréversibles sur toi ! Je vois bien que tu n'es plus la même …

- Tu es plus informée que je ne le pensais ! Pas besoin de chercher d'où tu tiens tout ça ! Enfin Alice et Emmet auraient pu me transmettre tes requêtes anxieuses.

- Bella ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu avais le don me mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve !

- Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Tu esquives mes questions ! Tu détournes encore une fois la conversation !

- Ok ! Puisque tu y tiens tant …

- Ah enfin, je t'écoute.

- Oui j'ai souffert, mais quand j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait ça m'a permis de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis notre installation à Forks. J'en ai conclu que j'avais commis une quantité d'erreurs, surtout avec toi, et que j'avais couru moi-même à ma perte.

- Passons sur cela, ce qui me préoccupe réellement c'est comment tu t'es remise sur pied, et surtout ton état actuel.

- Pff faudrait savoir ! Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi impatient !

- Oui moi aussi j'ai gardé mon mauvais caractère ! Bref, continue.

- Côté changement, effectivement, c'est surtout physique. Mon corps n'est plus tout à fait celui d'une frêle jeune fille car j'ai de légers aspects d'une buveuse de sang.

- Tu peux dire vampire, cela suffira ! Peux-tu préciser les changements physiques ?

- Mes sens se sont développés, pour le reste, comme mes yeux, tu peux l'observer toi-même, non ?

- Euh … Oui. En fait je voulais surtout savoir par rapport à ton alimentation.

- Je mange normalement, mais la nourriture humaine n'a plus aucun goût.

- Ah … Mince. Tu as essayé un autre type de nourriture ?

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais non. Et je ne compte pas le faire !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas soif ?

- Si, mais je refuse de devenir un monstre !

- Ôtes-toi cette image de la tête. Tu ferais mieux de te faire à l'idée dès maintenant …

- Sinon quoi ?

- Tu risques de le regretter en perdant le contrôle.

- Impossible ! Je suis assez forte pour gérer tout cela !

- C'est ce que tu crois ! Mais j'aime autant te prévenir, la soif ne se tarit jamais. Elle ne fait qu'augmenter jusqu'au moment où tu auras dépassé tes limites et là … Pas besoin de t'expliquer la suite, tu en as étais toi-même la victime !

- Tu veux dire que c'est la soif qui t'a conduite à me mordre !

- C'est plus compliqué que cela. Eh ! Je croyais que tu devais cesser avec les détournements de conversation.

- Pff ! Je te signale que je ne suis pas totalement une vampire, ma nature Quileute est restée majoritaire, donc ma soif ne s'apparente pas à la tienne ! Et ne t'en fais pas je saurais me maîtriser !

- Bella … Ce n'est pas une compétition entre Swan Quileute et Cullen vampire végétarien. Ni même un rapport de force entre toi et moi. Nous pourrions essayer d'en finir avec nos griefs d'ennemis, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Peut-être bien que c'est possible maintenant. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Tu vois bien que nos caractères sont incompatibles !

- Oui j'en ai conscience. Pourtant je veux simplement t'aider.

- Comment cela !?

- En te donnant des conseils. Est-ce que ta soif est restée égale depuis ta remise sur pied ?

- Bon, je reconnais que cela ne va pas en s'améliorant.

- Nous y venons enfin ! Alors, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à paraître plus forte que tout cela ! Il y a des choses contre lesquelles tu ne pourras rien maintenant.

- Je m'en rends compte petit à petit, hélas … Mais j'avoue être effrayé par la suite. Que vais-je devenir ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu étancheras quelque peu ta soif que tu deviendras un vampire à part entière ! Ta part de Quileute n'en diminuera pas pour autant ! S'il y a un point où tu as raison c'est ta force due à ta nature première. Elle ne disparaîtra jamais, et tu sauras la conserver intacte malgré tout. Alors inutile de t'infliger une telle douleur, accepte de t'alimenter un peu comme nous.

**PDV Edward**

Son caractère difficile et son entêtement m'avaient fait oublier ma culpabilité. Mais à l'instant où notre discussion s'était concentrée sur la soif, j'avais pu apercevoir ses souffrances au travers de ses yeux et ainsi constater l'ampleur des dégâts que j'avais causé sur elle.

- Je te propose de t'accompagner dans ta première séance de chasse afin de t'orienter et éventuellement te maîtriser en cas de débordements, mais je suis presque sûr que ce ne sera pas le cas. repris-je

- Comment ça 'presque' ?

- Tu es si imprévisible et je ne sais pas ce que peut donner ton tempérament de feu, une fois lancé en tant que chasseuse !

- Pfff … Voilà que tu te remets à dire n'importe quoi !

- Bref, tu acceptes ?

- Tu es certain que cela n'altérera en rien ma nature de Quileute !? Après tout tu n'y connais rien dans ce domaine-là.

- J'ai beaucoup d'expérience, et j'ai déjà croisé un bon nombre de spécimens dont tu ne peux même pas soupçonner l'existence. Et puis je connais très bien les conséquences de la chasse sur le corps qu'il soit humain, vampire, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Elle permet simplement d'étancher la soif, bien sûr jamais totalement comme il s'agit de sang animal …

- Ok c'est bon, pas besoin de détails ! Je vois le truc ! Et je veux bien te faire confiance pour une fois !

- Très bien. Quand veux-tu que l'on parte chasser ? Tu te sens prête ?

- Je ne serais jamais prête à cela ! Donc la prochaine fois que tu y vas, préviens - moi et je te suivrai. Et ne crois pas que cela m'enchante ! Bien au contraire !

- Je m'en doute … Il en va de même pour moi !

- Je ne te force à rien dis donc !

- Oui, mais je te dois bien ça !

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer à dire des âneries !

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux !

- C'est toi qui me provoques !

- Pfff, puisque tout est clair et que ta décision est prise, je m'en vais. Je t'appellerai pour la chasse.

- C'est ça vas t'en ! Et pour le reste, ça ne presse pas surtout !

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on prévoit, c'est pas une sortie au ciné ! C'est en fonction de l'envie et surtout du besoin !

- Ouais comme pour la bouffe quoi !

- Oui prends le comme cela, c'est certainement mieux, même si c'est un euphémisme !

- Je m'en fiche et arrêtes d'être aussi tatillon !

- Au revoir ! dis – je en me dirigeant vers la porte

- Mouais, à plus ! répondit-elle d'un ton sec

Je commençais à m'engager dans l'allée alors qu'elle refermai la porte mais en un bon je revins sur le seuil.

- Je m'excuse quand même ! lançais – je à toute vitesse

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs et elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorque quelque chose mais je déguerpis à travers les bois conscient que malgré ces nouveaux atouts vampiriques elle ne pourrait jamais égaler ma rapidité !


End file.
